Chupacabra
by TisseDbulles2
Summary: Cette histoire est un crossover entre plusieurs univers: Last of us, The walking dead (série) et Résident evil. Elle met en avant mon fan couple Avril X Daryl mais pas que les fans du tandem fraternel des Dixon seront ravis ! Cette fan fiction est additionnelle a d'autres histoires qui viendrons.


Note: Je n'ai pas écrit de fics depuis ... matusalème, il y a de forte chance qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographe et d'inatention. Je vous demanderais d'être cléments, toute critique est la bienvenue du moment qu'elle m'aide à progressée ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, ça m'encourage à continuer. Bonne lecture ^^ !

Crédit: Avril est mon personnage.

Daryl Dixon appartient à la série Walking dead et ses créateurs.  
Umbrella est la propriété de Résident Evil et ses créateurs.

*************************Prologue: Eaux troubles***********************

Le port était animé, des journalistes de diverses chaines de télévision du monde entier essayaient désespérément d'interviewé un petit groupe de personnes entourées de marines qui tentaient de les protégés des assauts indiscret des paparatzis. Les soldats qui n'étaient pas occupés à bloqué l'avancée de la vague des vampires guidaient les civils vers un énorme bateau blanc où figurait fièrement le logo d'Umbrella corporation, sur la poupe.

**" On ne se bouscule pas, merci "** avait dit un gradé à l'attention des passagers.** " restez en ligne nous allons vous assigné une cabine." **

L'énervement était contagieux, les marines étaient tout aussi nerveux que les nouveaux locataires de l'ARK N°31. Daryl ainsi que d'autres soldats profitèrent d'une pause bien mérité, dès que les passagers avaient tous embarqué et qu'il n'y avait plus de risque que ces satanés suçeurs de news ne dérange leurs clients.

**" Bien joué marines"** lança un sergent bien plus jeune que Dixon. **" Quartier libre jusqu'à ce qu'on reparte." **

Les soldats vaquèrent à leur occupations tandis que le personnel d'Umbrella prenait le relais en s'occupant de leur protégés. Daryl se désintéressa de ce qu'il se passais et alla fumé une clope sur la poupe regardant le paysage. Mouais, la France était pas mal comme pays ... Mais ça ne valait pas leur dernière escale en corse. Les journalistes prenaient bêtement racine sur le port fixant le tytanesque navire qui hébergeait désormais les patients d'Umbrella. Il fit un rictus méprisant en les observant tout en écrasant sa clope sur la barrière face à lui.

**" Eh oui les blaireaux, c'est pas aujourd'hui que vous aurez quelque chose de croustillant à mettre en gros caractères sur votre putain de papier cul. "**

Le marines se sentait observé, tourna le dos au port pour faire face. Une jeune femme brune au regard perdu semblait nerveuse. Elle avait l'air d'attendre depuis un moment qu'il se retourne, depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?! Daryl avait observé silencieusement la française, elle était petite avec des yeux verts... Pas terrible physiquement à son goût, il avait entendu ses collègues fantasmé sur les françaises avant leur arrivée mais en voyant la jeune femme il pensa ironiquement que si elles étaient toutes comme ça y avait pas de quoi dressé le chapiteau. Agacé qu'elle reste planté là a le regardé bêtement il lança :

**" T'veux ma photo ? Qu'est que tu fiche ici ? T'est pas avec le reste du troupeau ?"** avait-il dit d'une voix sarcastique.

**" Euh ... désolée, je me suis perdue. "**

Daryl avait cligné des yeux, devant la frenchie qui visiblement n'avait pas compris qu'il voulait avoir la paix et profité pleinement de sa pause. Le pire: l'anglais de cette jeune femme était infecte cela allait bien avec son coté agaçant. Elle machait ses mots tout en le regardant avec des yeux globuleux menaçant de fondre en larmes. Il détestait ça. Se débarassant du mégot, il s'écrasa au pied d'un paparazi qui leva rageusement le poing vers le marines désintéressé. Daryl leva les yeux vers le ciel en soupirant abandonnant tout espoir de profité de sa pause bien méritée. Sois cette jeune femme était idiote et ne comprennait pas le sarcasme ou son cerveau de frenchie n'était pas fournit avec un traducteur anglais. Qu'importe il espérait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle le faisait chier:

**" Toi regarder uniforme a moi ...Moi pas être hôtesse d'acceuil ! Toi allez voir bouffons en blanc... Ok ?!" **

avait-il dit d'une voix lente tout en faisant un geste de la main pour la chassée, comme si il parlait à un enfant de deux ans ou plutôt à une déficiente.

La jeune femme eu une réaction. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, apparemment elle n'était pas si déficiente que ça. Il eu une once d'espoir qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle lui fiche la paix mais contre toute attente qu'elle lui lâche les rangers, le pot de glue francophone était restée plantée devant lui.

**" Je sais qui sont les guides, mais je ne les trouves pas le bâteau est grand. "** avait-elle répondue avec son horrible anglais.

Daryl soupira devant le regard de la jeune femme, même le chat potté du célèbre comte faisait pâle figure par rapport au visage ravagé de la brunette. Daryl avait eu subitement une pensé sur le coup en ce rappelant le pourquoi de sa mission: cette "casse pied" était avant tout malade d'une maladie grave. Se calmant Daryl se sentit un peu honteux de la laisser se démerdé toute seule. Sont empathie refit surface, craignant qu'elle ne fasse un malaise et ayant un bon fond il finit par cèder tout en ce maudisant d'être "faible" comme lui répétait sans cesse Merle autrefois .

_*Et bien sur ce n'est pas ces guignols qui s'inquièteraient pour leurs patients, pff... Tant pis pour ma pause.*_

Dixon avait lancé un regard vers les imposants bâtiments un peu plus loin, comprennant qu'on puisse s'y perdre sans connaitre les environs. Il est vrai qu'Umbrella avait les moyens de s'offrir de gros navires avec son buisness mondial. A vrai dire leur dernières pubs leur avait rapporté des millions. Ils vendaient aux médias d'avoir trouvé un remède a de nombreuses maladies incurables " gratuitement."

_* Ouais gratuitement mon cul...*_ avait pensé Daryl en repensant à ça. Umbrella avait largement rentabilisé son "action humanitaire" avec l'argent que lui versait les médias en échange de leurs articles et des interviews ainsi que d'autres choses... Mais bon Daryl s'en branlait de cette magouille d'Umbrella leur dessein étaient surement moins honorable qu'ils le clamaient c'était une entreprise après tout. De toute façon cela ne regardait pas des "trouffions" il ne faisait que son travail tout comme les autres marines ici présent. Du moment qu'ils étaient payés, ils avaient pour ordre du gouvernement d'escorté le personnel d'Umbrella ainsi que les patients venant du monde entier afin de les rappatriés en amérique.

**" Bon d'accord la frenchie, suis moi. Je vais te montré tes quartiers. "** la voix du marines avait été moins froide.

La jeune femme avait suivit Daryl avec un gros sourire agaçant, elle le rattrapa difficilement car il marchait vite, à sa hauteur elle avait dit:

**" Merci monsieur ! "**

Monsieur ? Putain ça le rajeunissait pas. La jeune femme semblait avoir a peine dépassée la vingtaine. Il senti un coup de vieux d'un coup, ce n'était pas facile d'approcher de la quarantaine.

**" Je m'appelle Avril... "** avait-elle continuée histoire de faire causette, visiblement contente que quelqu'un l'aide et d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler malgré la barrière de la langue.

*Mais c'est qu'elle essaye de gratté l'amitié ! Chier, j'ai autre chose a foutre... Sérieux, elle se rend pas compte qu'elle me gâche ma pause ?! * Ce n'était décidément pas une flèche cette fille pensa le soldat en levant les yeux en l'air tout en marchant vers le bâtiment. Il y entra toujours suivit de la jeune femme, au détour de deux couloirs Daryl entendit une conversation apparament le reste du groupe était en pleine "visite".

**" V'la Frenchie. Tu retrouvera le reste du troupeau là-bas. "**

**" Merci monsieur !" **

En toute réponse, il avait fait un signe de tête puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant qu'il parte il lui dit en marmonant : " Profite du voyage pour apprendre ton anglais... Et cesse de m'appeler monsieur, c'est Daryl."


End file.
